


First Steps to Romance

by indyamy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Experienced Partners, F/M, First Time Together, Hands, Smut, Touch-Starved, Touching Hands, reaching out, touching me, touching you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indyamy/pseuds/indyamy
Summary: The Inquisitor has spent too many nights alone dreaming of Cullen, so when the opportunity presents itself, she takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	First Steps to Romance

Mila Trevelyan leaned against the war table, staring intently at the markers scattered over Orlais as if they were hiding secrets. How to placate a few Orlesian nobles without ostracizing their counterparts in Ferelden. How to deal with the fact that she had let the Qunari alliance blow up in her face. But mostly, she stared at the metal markers because otherwise, she would be staring at Cullen. He stood at the Ferelden end of the table, debating with Leliana how to handle yet another pressing issue, completely oblivious to the fact that Mila had spent the last two nights in the throes of increasingly vivid dreams featuring him over her, against her, and inside her. She had awoken this morning to her body begging for him, and the ache had barely lessened under her own frenzied ministrations while alone in her bed. 

She had been meeting with her advisors for over an hour, and only Josephine had received a task to complete. Being in the same room with Cullen had driven Mira to distraction, and though she hadn’t thought it possible, the confidence he asserted discussing soldiers’ assignments only made her want him more. She had forced herself to start focusing on the map when he had nearly caught her staring at his mouth during a particularly verbose description of how their forces would handle an issue in Emprise du Lion. She had stopped listening to him entirely, staring at his mouth and remembering how he looked in her dream, his fingers thrust inside her as his lips sucked hungrily on her-

A knock at the door to the War Room made Mila jerk visibly, though only Leliana was positioned in a way to notice. Her eyes flicked to Mila, but she said nothing as a ghost of a smile passed over her face. Cullen opened the door, and a man that Mila recognized as one of Leliana’s agents entered.

“Apologies for the interruption,” he said, quickly dipping his head at leaders of the Inquisition gathered in the room. “Sister Leliana, Charter has just returned. She said she would await you in the rookery.”

“Ah, thank you, Branden,” she said, dismissing him as she turned toward Mila. “Inquisitor, Charter will be anxious to give her report from Crestwood. Should I have my spies handle the Serpent of Nevarra?” she asked, ignoring the irritated look Cullen gave her.

“Yes, I think that would be best,” Mila said, hoping a decision would hide her distraction. “Are you expecting bad news from Crestwood?”

“If Charter had any urgent information to report, she would have come directly to me. I will share her report tomorrow. Good afternoon, Inquisitor. Commander,” she finished with a victorious smile to Cullen before shutting the door behind her, leaving Cullen and Mila alone. Mila tried not to imagine (yet again) what they could do alone in this room. She was certain she hadn’t imagined the attraction on his part. They had flirted with increasing frequency since she had joined the Inquisition, however, between his duties as commander and her constantly away on missions, nothing more had a chance to transpire since they had arrived at Skyhold. Not that she hadn’t thought about it. Over and over and over again. She was no longer willing to wait for him to make the first move, but she wasn’t quite ready to embrace her boldness over talk of troop deployments.

After a moment too long with her thoughts, Cullen turned to look at Mila, and she returned her focus to the war table before his honeyed brown eyes could linger too long on her own. He cleared his throat. “What would you like your forces to address, Inquisitor?”

Mila sighed at the sea of markers. Josephine was already writing to Vicomte Tremane Pontival of Orlais to avoid having a representative of the Inquisition fight a duel over the loss of his brother at Therinfal Redoubt. Mila turned her focus to the numerous pins in the Fereldan portion of the map and gestured without looking up. “Which of these do you think would be best served by the soldiers?”

She could just see the sway of his hips as he walked the few steps to stand beside her, but it was enough to draw her attention and reignite her imagination. He stopped next to her, at once too close and too far from her. His entire body faced her as if they were having a conversation and she wasn’t trying to appear transfixed by the map and pointedly avoiding looking in his direction. “Either reclaiming the mine in western Redcliffe or investigating the rumours of blood mages in the Wending Wood would make most sense, unless you were still interested in supporting the dragon researcher?”

“Where was that located again?” she asked distractedly. She wanted to blame her inadequate knowledge of geography, but in reality, Cullen was so close to her that she could swear that she could feel the heat of his body. She swallowed thickly.

“Here,” he said, reaching past her as he leaned across the map to western Orlais and touched one of the markers. “Soldiers should be able to-”

Even if he hadn’t stopped talking, Mila would have been unable to understand anything else he said, because Cullen had set his hand down on the table so that it was just touching hers.

Neither of them moved, and time slowed to a crawl. She expected him to pull away, to stammer an apology, then to rest his hand on his sword and move on. But both of them remained stock-still as Mila’s heart hammered in her ears. Her eyes moved to the sliver of his skin touching hers, and thoughts of his hands exploring her skin filled her with desire. She gently raised her smallest finger, dragging it fractionally against his thumb.

Cullen drew a sharp, ragged breath behind her but otherwise did not movel. His skin still touching hers emboldened her, and she repeated the motion, eliciting a quieter, but still shaky breath. She lifted her finger again, this time draping it over his thumb. He said nothing, and she could not be sure if he moved his body closer to her, or if it was merely her now desperate imagination. She raised the rest of her hand over his, her fingers lightly brushing the back of his hand. The hungry sound from the back of his throat went straight to her core.

She continued the soft, meandering touches across his knuckles and the back of his hand, her nails grazing the length of his strong fingers. A lusty smile crossed her lips as he slowly turned his hand under hers, revealing his palm and proof of his desire to her. Her entire body thrummed with anticipation as she slowed her motions, dragging her fingertips against the rougher callused skin near his thumb and the softer, sensitive skin on the flesh of his palm. She felt his other hand squeeze her hip as she traced aimless, looping paths on the creases of his palm. She finally wrapped her hand around his and raised it to her lips, whispering a kiss against his knuckles. Cullen gasped and pulled her closer, his arousal evident against her as he pressed his face into her hair. She kissed his knuckles again before turning his hand over to kiss his palm.

“Mila,” he groaned, his voice reverberating with want, his lips a breath away from her ear. Her body shuddered against the fresh wave of desire his voice elicited in her. She pushed against him enough to make space to turn and face him, and the heat in his eyes burned away what remained of her restraint. Her lips crashed to his as her fingers raked through his golden hair. Cullen pulled her body to his, grasping desperately as though he could not pull her close enough. His hands moved beneath her top, his tongue darting into her mouth as she moaned. She felt the table shift as she sat, wrapping her legs around him as their bodies pressed together.

Josephine’s echoing laughter made them stop and pull back, both breathless. Cullen stepped back but could not tear his gaze from her face. His eyes were burning with desire, his cheeks were flushed, and she had never wanted a man more.

“Meet me in my rooms,” Mila said, forcing her lips to form the words instead of exploring more of his skin.

“I will...require a moment,” Cullen said thickly, adjusting his waistband.

She smirked. “Don’t make me wait too long.”

“That is not helping,” he said, words heated more by desire than irritation. She slipped away from him, her fingers slinking across the breadth of his chest as she went. Mila chanced a glance back at him from the doorway, and the hunger in his eyes only increased her own unrelenting ache. With Josephine happily occupied in conversation with Blackwall, Mila made it back to her rooms without interference. Her head was buzzing with lust, and she hastily ripped off all her clothing, shivering in the air that stubbornly refused to be warmed by the fire roaring in the hearth. She climbed on the bed completely naked; there was no sense denying what they would be doing once Cullen arrived.

She tousled her hair as she rearranged herself in as alluring a pose as she thought possible. She lie there until the cold began to seep into her skin. Where was Cullen? She rubbed her feet together in an attempt to keep her toes from freezing. 

She adjusted herself when she heard a soft knock at her door. “Come in,” she called, using as sultry a voice as she could muster. But her door remained quietly closed. She looked in the direction of the door in confusion, though she had no view to the door at the bottom of the steps. After a few more moments, she heard another, louder knock. “Oh, for Maker’s sake,” she growled, ripping the top blanket off her bed and wrapping it around herself as she padded impatiently down the steps to her door.

Throwing the door open in frustration revealed a momentarily stunned and still fully dressed Cullen. Once his eyes raked over her attire, his lips were hungrily on hers. She eagerly pulled him past the door, and he kicked it shut, unwilling to use his hands for anything other than touching her. The blanket lay forgotten on the floor as he gripped her skin, squeezing her breast as she moaned into his mouth. She felt his lips pull into an amorous smile before blazing a trail down her neck to her collarbone, the stubble of his beard rough against her sensitive skin. She arched her back as he kissed her breast, groaning and gripping his hair as he took her nipple into his mouth. His fingers trailed confidently down her stomach as he raised back up to kiss her deeply again. 

He rubbed deftly against her swollen clit causing her hips to grind against him. Arousal reverberated through his chest as he slipped his fingers between her lips, already sodden with desire. She knew his fingers wouldn’t be nearly enough; she needed the entirety of him inside her. Mila fumbled with the laces of his trousers until he relented his attentions to her and finished the task on his own. His freed cock throbbed against her belly as their bodies pressed together. Her back scraped against the stone wall as a particularly sharp section jutted into her lower back.

“Not against the wall,” Mila murmured impatiently.

Ever adaptive, Cullen grabbed the discarded blanket and threw it over the steps to her room. She smiled approvingly and pulled him with her as she sat then leaned back on the stairs. His palms and knees found purchase on the steps as he thrust inside her, filling her, yet deepening her need for him. Gripping a step, she moved her body in time with his. She could barely feel the stone steps beneath them as she became lost in Cullen’s increasingly frantic thrusts. She begged him not to stop as he pushed harder, deeper into her. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she gripped the fur trim of his coat as she came, her need uncoiling as she panted in ecstasy. Cullen soon followed, his hips stuttering as he watched and felt her release.

His head rested on her shoulder as he regained his breath before he lifted it up to look at her, brown eyes still hazy with lust but shining with affection. He kissed her gently, and she hummed contentedly against his mouth.

“All the ways I imagined you taking me,” Mila smiled, “and this was not one of them.”

Cullen chuckled softly. “I confess, this particular location had not occurred to me.”

Her eyebrows raised playfully. “And which locations had occurred to you?”

“There was often a bed involved.”

“There just so happens to be a bed at the top of these steps.”

“I do hope it is more comfortable than the stairs,” he said, shifting his weight awkwardly though his eyes never left her face. 

“You are welcome to find out, but this,” she ran her fingers over his shirt, then under it, “will need to come off. It is positively unfair that you are still clothed.”

“In the interest of fairness then,” he smiled and began to undress and as she watched him, and they did make it to her bed, but only much later in the night.


End file.
